La Chanson 6
"Capsize" |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |entries = 47 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 6 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 6, often referred to as LC #6, was the 6th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Stockholm, Sweden, at the Ericsson Globe, following Swedens's victory at the 5th Contest with "Aqualung", performed by Miss Li. 47 countries confirmed their participation in the 6th edition. The contest saw the return of Belgium, Czech Republic, Greece and Portugal. Unfortunately, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Faroe Islands and Slovenia decided to withdraw. The 6th edition consisted of three shows: two semifinals alongside the grand final. The semifinals took place on 28 May 2017 and 4 June 2017 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 11 June 2017. Location Stockholm is the capital of Sweden and the most populous city in the Nordic countries. 932,917 people live in the municipality, approximately 1.5 million in the urban area, and 2.3 million in the metropolitan area. The city is spread across a total of 17 islands on the coast in the southeast of Sweden at the mouth of Lake Mälaren, by the Stockholm archipelago and the Baltic Sea. The area has been settled since the Stone Age, in the 6th millenium BC, and was founded as a city in 1252 by a Swedish statesman Birger Jarl. It is also the capital of Stockholm County. Results Semi-final 1 Israel, Sweden and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Austria, Finland and Norway will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 52 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 52 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-two OALC member clubs. Other countries * : Bosnian broadcaster BHRT announced that the country would not compete in the edition and cited low finances and change within the broadcaster as the reasons of their withdrawal. * : Kringvarp Føroya announced on that Faroe Islands would not participate in the contest due to their inability to secure stable funding and sponsorship for participation. * : Radiotelevizija Slovenija announced that they would not be present at La Chanson 6 held in Stockgolm due to a lack of available resources. * : Nessma announced on that Tunisia would not participate in the contest, due to the financial and restructuring of the company. Category:Editions of La Chanson